Bara Bara no Mi
The Bara Bara no Mi, also called the Bara Bara Fruit, is Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to be immune to slashing attacks and to be able to split their body apart into pieces and control the said pieces however they wish, mostly by levitating them away from the user's main body. Barabara is a Japanese term for splitting something up. It is also the sound in Japanese manga for something hitting and slitting a board. The Devil Fruit is called the Chop-Chop Fruit in the Viz Manga, the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. It was eaten accidentally by Buggy. It's power was first demonstrated but not clearly explained when Buggy lifted up and choked one of his crew. Appearance The Bara Bara no Mi resembles a large orange raspberry or pineapple.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, The fruit before consumption is seen. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Buggy, is that the user becomes permanently immune to damage from being cut, regardless in what manner, be it vertical, horizontal, or otherwise. Instead of being wounded or even killed from such attacks, the user's body simply becomes sliced up pieces. In this state, the user is still alive and can control his sliced up body. They can then manipulate the sliced up pieces to either reattach themselves back together or execute unique attacks. As part of the Devil Fruit's powers, the user can also split their body apart by themselves without the need of being chopped up by others in the first place. The fruit is somehow a counter-part of the Gomu Gomu no Mi. While both can be used to increase the range of an attack, the Bara Bara no Mi can resist to sharp attacks, but not to blunt ones, exact the opposite of the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Though the user is immune to slashing attacks, they are still susceptible to other forms of engagement. This can be a major weakness even when the user is split up as an enemy can do all sorts of things to the other body parts. This includes groin kicks and tying up most of the user's body parts. The user can only control his separated pieces at certain amount of distance. There is a cutoff point to how far the user can use his separated parts. If a part goes any further from the cutoff point, the user loses all control of that part. This includes levitation and the user consciously using that body part altogether. This distance is a 200 Bara Bara diameter circle around the point where the person touches the ground. This situation was best seen during Buggy's mini adventure when he was separated a great distance from the rest of his body. In relation to this, for the user to be able to levitate any of his body parts, their feet must be on the ground as they are the only body parts of the user that can't levitate. Because of this limitation, the user's ability to levitate can't be used to traverse across oceans as it isn't true levitation in a sense. This however can be rectified a bit if someone else carries their feet as it serves as a foothold for them to stand on. One Piece Manga - Vol.3 Chapter 20, Buggy uses Bara Bara Festival, but his feet remains planted on the ground. One Piece Manga Chapter 527, The Bara Bara no Mi's partial levitation ability is explained in detail. SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.7 Chapter 58, Fan question: Only the upper half of Buggy's body can fly around (I mean, float). So then he should be able to go on the Grand Line with only his top half. So why doesn't he go? SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.12 Chapter 105, Fan question: How far can Buggy separate himself? Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Originally, Buggy intended to use the fruit in order to fund his search for an undersea treasure. However since accidentally eating the fruit, Buggy has since used the fruit's bestowed powers to help him obtain as much treasure as he can. Buggy notably uses the fruit's powers to fight. During the aftermath of his defeat at Luffy's hands, Buggy was forced to travel around East Blue in a chibi-like form of sorts consisting of only his head, hands, and feet. The rest of his body remained motionless until he found it again. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 71 Cover Story: Buggy's Adventure Vol.24 and Episode 47, Buggy's headless body attacks the Kumate tribe. The named techniques that involve the Devil Fruit powers are as follows: * : Holding a weapon, Buggy shoots his hands at the enemy. This was first seen being used against Zoro after he learned of Buggy's powers.One Piece Manga - Vol.2 Chapter 11, Buggy uses Bara Bara Cannon against Zoro. This is called Chop-Chop Harpoon in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub and Chop-Chop Cannon in the FUNimation dub. However, in the anime adaption of Buggy's mini-arc, FUNimation called it Chop-Chop Harpoon. ** : A variation of Buggy's Bara Bara no Cannon wherein Buggy shoots his hand across the ground in order to grab an opponent's legs. This was first seen being used against Zoro in an attempt to aid Cabaji's attack. Before it could reach it's target however, it was stopped by Luffy when he stomped on Buggy's hand.One Piece Manga - Vol.2 Chapter 17, Buggy uses the Ground Runner version of Bara Bara Cannon against Zoro. This is called Low Flying Chop-Chop Cannon in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub and Ground Hugging Chop-Chop Cannon in the FUNimation dub. ** : A variation of the Bara Bara no Cannon where Buggy adds 1/3 of his forearm to his fist, so that if the opponent attempts to stop the attack by grabbing the forearm, Buggy can simply detach his fist and continue the attack. Between his fingers, Buggy holds four knives in this attack. This was first seen being used to battle against Luffy. This is called Chop-Chop Harpoon-Separate in the Viz Manga and the 4Kids dub and Chop-Chop Cannon-Separate in the FUNimation dub. * : Buggy first stomps on his shoes to make knives appear on them before he performs this technique. He then throws his lower half spinning towards an opponent. This was first seen being used against Luffy.One Piece Manga - Vol.3 Chapter 18, Buggy uses several Devil Fruit based techniques to battle Luffy. This is called Chop-Chop Buzzsaw in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, and called Chop-Chop Rice Cracker in the FUNimation dub. However, in the anime adaption of Buggy's mini-arc, FUNimation called it Chop-Chop Buzzsaw. * : When there's an incoming attack aimed at his head Buggy quickly separates his head from the rest of his body to avoid harm. This was first seen being used to escape from one of Luffy's attacks. This is called Chop-Chop Quick Escape in the Viz Manga and the FUNimation and 4Kids dubs. It was at one point called Chop-Chop Quick Dodge in the Viz Manga. * : Buggy's ultimate attack. He separates all his body parts into tiny chunks and spins them around, hitting his enemy with an intense velocity of pain not to mention making him difficult to hit. However his feet remain on the ground during this move, leaving them open for attack. This was first seen being used to attack Nami for stealing his loot.One Piece Manga - Vol.3 Chapter 20, Buggy separates into several small pieces to attack Nami. This is called Chop-Chop Festival in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. * : Buggy uses a set of wheels and a bomb for a motor and uses his powers to reconfigure himself into become a small car for quick getaways. Buggy seems to be able to go about as fast as Alvida's Sube Sube Spur. A plushie was made of Buggy in this form. This was first seen being used to chase after Luffy in Lougetown.One Piece Manga - Vol.12 Chapter 100, Buggy changes into a Bara Bara Car to chase after Luffy. This is called Chop-Chop Car in the Viz Manga and Chop-Chop Buggy in the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. * : Buggy detaches his hands and grabs onto an opponent with them before lifting them high into the air. He then turns them so that they're facing the ground before sending his hands flying in a corkscrew pattern back down to earth, throwing him on the ground with high impact. This was first seen being used against a Blugori in Impel Down.One Piece Manga - Chapter 527, Buggy uses Bara Bara Midair Spinning Super Circus against a Blue Gorilla. * : An anime exclusive technique that is basically just a "flashier" attempt at recalling all his body parts. Buggy starts to chant "Bara Bara" endlessly while performing this move. The way that Buggy reassembles himself in this technique resembles the lengthy mecha combining sequences commonly found in Super Sentai series. This was first seen in the anime adaption of Buggy's Cover Story, where it was apparently used to escape from the Kumate Tribe.One Piece Anime - Episode 47, Buggy's headless body attacks the Kumate tribe with several unique techniques. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Chop-Chop Flashy Reassemble. * : An anime exclusive technique wherein Buggy detaches his fist and punches the opponent. This was first seen being used against the Kumate Tribe in the anime adaption of Buggy's Cover Story. This is called Chop-Chop Punch in the FUNimation dub. * : An anime exclusive technique wherein Buggy detaches his lower half and simply kicks at the opponents. This was first seen being used against the Kumate Tribe in the anime adaption of Buggy's Cover Story. In the FUNimation dub, this attack is called Chop-Chop Kick. * : An anime exclusive technique wherein Buggy detaches his upper half and clasps both hands together, then slams them down onto the opponent's neck. This technique is called Chop-Chop Carnival in the FUNimation dub. This was first seen being used against the Kumate Tribe in the anime adaption of Buggy's Cover Story. Trivia * A fan asked Oda if Buggy can also split his private parts down below. Oda responded that he can.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.12 Chapter 103, Fan question: Can Buggy also split his private parts down below? *According to Oda in response to a fan, if Buggy bled while being split apart, he would be too scary looking with all the blood gushing out everywhere.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.20 Chapter 179, Fan question: Doesn't Buggy bleed when he splits his body up? *Oda has claimed if he could eat any Devil Fruit, it would be the Bara Bara. References External Links *Raspberry - Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is apparently shaped after *Amputation - Wikipedia article about amputation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia